


It's not a diary

by coolbinch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, anyways kageyama finds hinata's diary and realizes this may not be one-sided, oops spoiler, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbinch/pseuds/coolbinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama finds Hinata's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a diary

It had been just another regular day at practice. Balls were served, set, spiked and received. The occasional passive-aggressive comment came from Tsukishima, accompanied by the occasional growl from Kageyama. Sugawara and Daichi delivered a few stray bits of encouragement. Hinata and Nishinoya proved for the millionth time that you don’t have to be tall to play volleyball. It was just like every day before.

That is, until the team sauntered back to the change room to pry themselves out of their sweaty clothes. They were all pretty exhausted, so their movements were sluggish and delayed. Except Hinata, who raced ahead of everyone else.

“Yo, did you see that one pass? So cool.” Tanaka said to no one in particular. It was followed by several mumbled declarations of agreement.  

Kageyama watched Hinata scramble into his clothes as fast as he could from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be in a hurry, he noted. His shirt was on backwards and his socks were inside out. Kageyama snorted.

“Idiot. You’re all backwards.”

Hinata had one arm in his jacket as he processed what Kageyama said and looked down. He immediately turned red and laughed nervously.

“M-my favorite show is on at 6:30. Um…” He explained, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Kageyama’s eyes lingered longer, drinking in the sight of Hinata’s messy hair, sticking up in odd angles due to sweat, and his cute blushing face.

“Ok, I gotta run!”  Hinata squeals as he heads for the door.

And head to the door is what he did, colliding face-on with the steel door, spilling the contents of his bag everywhere. He groans and gets down on his knees to pick up the fallen items. The team stares in wonder and amusement at a flustered Hinata on the ground.

Then Hinata is out the door faster than you can say “Ace! , inside-out socks and all.

Kageyama scoffs and tugs his jacket on. He grabs his school bag and says a quick goodbye to his teammates, who are playing a card game of Bullshit on the floor of the room. (Tanaka is winning with only four cards left and poor Asahi is losing with more than half of the deck in his hands)

When he reaches the door, he notices a small blue book perched haphazardly against the wall. He picks it up and flicks through it, noticing the small amount of scrawly handwriting near the beginning. The cover is made of nice glossy faux leather and there’s a small image of a skull and crossbones in the corner.

Must be Hinata’s science notebook or something, he thinks, shrugging and putting the book into his pocket. It probably fell out of his bag.

It’d be pretty rude to read it, he decides as he exits the gym. It’d probably just have tons of definitions and formulas anyway, and why would he want to read that?

Or maybe it’s for volleyball. Maybe it’s got potential plays or exercise routines or something. At this point it’s taking all of Kageyama’s self control to not retrieve the book from his pocket and take a look. He feels his fingers twitch at the thought. Maybe it’s got gossip in it. Maybe it’s a list of cute girls. Kageyama doesn’t like that possibility so much.

 Or maybe it’s just a list of all the times he’s eaten a pork bun, or something else to do with pork buns because it seems like a very Hinata thing to do. He settles for that option as he heads home.

Kageyama’s curiosity gets the better of him when he’s about to go to sleep, the book teasing him from his nightstand. He burns a hole into the book with a glare. _I better make sure it’s Hinata’s, so I can give it to him tomorrow. It would be embarrassing to give it to the wrong person_ , he reasons. _Yeah, I should probably read it, just to make sure. Nothing else_. He shrugs and grabs the book off of his nightstand.

He opens it slowly and his eyes scan the first page. It’s littered with some writing and bad drawings of volleyballs. He starts reading.

**Day 1**

**Sugawara said that writing in a ~~diary~~  journal made you feel better. Diaries are for girls. So this is a journal. Not a diary. A very manly journal of a very manly boy. I mean man. I don’t really know what to say now. I like volleyball? My name is Hinata Shouyou?**

**This is stupid. I don’t feel better.**

 

Kageyama’s eyes go wide. So it’s Hinata’s diary. His heart is thumping in his chest and he doesn’t know why. And he also doesn’t know why he continues reading.

 

**Day 2**

**Oh right I forgot to mention why I’m doing this. Sugawara said I’ve been sighing a lot and looking sad, so he told me to get a journal. I don’t know. I’ve never noticed it before but I trust Suga-san. Anyways, today I had school and then I had practice and afterwards Kageyama bought me a pork bun! I was so happy.**

**Oh right! Kageyama is my teammate who is really tall and has really soft hair.**

**He does. You wouldn’t think a boy’s hair could be that soft! Usually it’s a girl! But he's not like a girl at all. GIrls are sparkly and cute and soft. Kageyama's kind of scary sometimes. Soft and scary.**

**Okay, that’s enough for today.**

 

Kageyama feels himself blush, and he represses it and continues reading, feeling a tingle of excitement (and then repressing it).

 

**Day 3**

**I’m getting better at volleyball and it makes me happy. It’s so cool to play with everyone on the team, they’re so good! Especially Kageyama. My technique would be useless if it weren't for him. I don’t think he knows I admire him a lot. Even if he is a turd, he’s good at volleyball. And he buys me food.**

**Sometimes my heart feels like it’s soaring when we play together. And every time we high-five each other my hands always feel weird afterwards. I must have some kind of allergy. Anyways, I wonder when our next game will be, because I’m really looking forward to it!!!!**

 

**Day 4**

**Today was pretty awesome!!!! Kiyoko-san talked to me!!!**

**She’s so pretty and sparkly and I got nervous but it happened. It was only for a minute but wow. She’s like a princess or something. My heart kind of did that fluttery thing. Like when Kageyama's toss is perfect and everything goes into play and we score a point!**

**Oh no. NO.**

**Does that mean Kageyama is pretty, too?**

**No, that’s not right. Girls are pretty. I like girls.**

**But it’s different when it’s Kageyama.**

 

Kageyama gulps and feels hot, shuddering goosebumps erupt over his skin. He glances at his clock. 11:02. He decides to keep reading, his curiosity winning over desired sleep.

 

**Day 5**

**I wonder what it’s like to kiss someone. I bet it’s really cool and I’ve never done anything like that. It’s natural to want to, right? And I don’t _like_  like any girls so who do I kiss?**

**It’s really lame to be 15 without having ever kissed someone. I wonder… since we're the same age, has Kageyama ever kissed someone?**

**A girl in my class said she thought he was hot, but scary and unaproachable. So maybe he hasn’t gotten a chance either.**

**WHY am I thinking about Kageyama right now?**

**I don’t know. I think I’m just curious.**

 

**Day 6**

**I got a 67 on my math test. Probably because I spent the night before researching stuff. About things. Stupid things. Anyways, at least I didn’t get Kageyama’s score. He got a 53. Ha! It was so funny; he got really embarrassed when he showed me. He was sulking during practice it was cute!**

**No it wasn’t**

**No. Boys aren’t cute. It was just really weird.**

**Am I weird because I think Kageyama is maybe cute?**

 

**Day 7**

**Sugawara said that it’s fine to think boys and girls are cute. He said that I’m not weird, either. So maybe it’s okay for me to think Kageyama is cute. And I trust Suga-san. He’s like a really cool mom or something.**

 

Kageyama’s eyes bulged out of his head when he saw a doodle of himself in the margin of the page, with the header: NOT CUTE above his face. He shuts the book and squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe this is a dream. This can’t be real.

Hinata thinks he’s cute! The Hinata with the curly red hair and soft brown eyes and strong arms. The lithe boy he’d been sneaking secret glances of for the past month.

Unbelievable. His fingers tremble as he opens up the book again, pulls the covers up to his chest and continues reading.

 

**Day 8**

**Whoa! I haven’t written anything in a week! Nothing much has happened. Every day is just school, volleyball, food, TV. But my receives have gotten better and I think I got a pretty good grade in history!**

**What was I going to write? Oh righttttt. One day I forgot my water bottle in the gym, so I went back and Suga-san and Daichi were straight-up making out on the gym floor!!!**

**I should’ve seen that coming. But to tell the truth, I was jealous. I wanna kiss someone! But who? No girls wanna kiss me because I’m short and adorable, not tall and hot. Maybe if I were as tall as Kageyama, it could happen. Oh well.**

 

 _Idiot! You can kiss me!_ He thinks, sighing. He’d been acceptant of the fact that Hinata is very cute a while ago. The clumsy dumbass had been on his mind a lot and reading his diary has strangely caused that affection to skyrocket.

**Day 9**

**I think I know what’s going on. Why I think Kageyama is cute.**

**I think I like him.**

**I think I have a big, big crush on him.**

**Oh no.**

 

Kageyama feels so guilty. He shouldn’t have read this far. He shouldn’t have read anything to begin with. He’s done something immoral, something wrong. He’s betrayed Hinata’s trust and privacy. He’s been a bad friend and feels so guilty. He should just stop reading. He should stop- he should… he should

 

**Day 10**

**Now it’s weird. I can’t high-five him without my heart beating fast and I can’t change into clothes without feeling embarrassed and staring at him. It’s weird and I hope Kageyama doesn’t notice. He’d probably think I’m gross. He’d probably hate me and quit volleyball because some short gross boy couldn’t stop drooling over his abs. Which are really nice. Oh no. I hope he never finds out I jerked off thinking of him in the shower.**

**And that was a mistake, anyways. I didn’t mean for his face to be stuck in my mind! It just happened.**

**I don’t think I could ever face him if he found out.**

 

Kageyama frowns. And he frowns deeper. And deeper. He curses himself for not acting sooner. Or not acting at all. He should do something about the mess they’re in.

 

**Day 11**

**I really like him.**

 

And the rest of the page is filled with doodles of them together, or little love umbrellas with their names underneath and ample amounts of badly-drawn volleyballs with their names etched into them. Hearts are scattered everywhere on the page. It makes Kageyama’s brain scream GROSS. But like the good gross, the love gross. The gross you feel when you see a lovey-dovey couple. The too-much-cake sugary sweet kind of gross.

It makes Kageyama’s insides melt and he flips the page.

 

**Day 12**

**This is stupid. Kageyama's stupid. I shouldn’t be getting all emotional over that turd. I need to handle this like a man. A manly man. I’m gonna tell him. Then all these weird feelings will go away. And I’ll finally get some sleep without those weird dreams, which have become reaaaally annoying lately.**

 

It’s the last entry in the ~~diary~~ journal. It was probably recent, then, Kageyama thinks. It’s pretty good timing. Kageyama had been nursing a crush this whole time, he realizes, so maybe they could both tell each other the truth at the same time.

But Kageyama still can’t believe it’s real.

It could be a joke. Maybe Tsukishima is trying to set him up. Maybe this is a different Hinata Shouyou in love with a different Kageyama Tobio.

The possibilities were slim, but just enough to make Kageyama fall asleep nervous.

 

The next day, Hinata made it to the gym extra, extra early to thoroughly search the closet change room for his misplaced ~~diary~~ journal. After fifteen minutes of desperately rifling through the room, he groans. Someone must have found it. Oh god, someone must have read it. Oh god, that someone could be Kageyama. He sprints out of the gym.

 

Kageyama made sure to bring the journal with him that day; the weight of the book in his pocket reminding him that it’s there. Maybe he could slip it inside Hinata’s bag while he was busy so he could avoid admitting that he read his ~~diary~~ journal.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Kageyama doesn’t notice Hinata sprinting towards him with full force. Hinata doesn’t notice Kageyama either, effectively sending both of them to a harsh collision.

Kageyama feels his ass hit the pavement, and feels the book fly out of his pocket, skidding menacingly across the pavement.

Across from him, Hinata rubs at his head, and then pales as he notices the book that just fell out of his teammate’s pocket. He feels his breath hitch.

Kageyama knows he’s fucked. Totally fucked.

Hinata turns towards him slowly, face twisted into a terrified expression.

“Ka… Kageyama. Did you read… it?” he chokes. Kageyama’s expression turns demonic, a sign that he’s nervous.

“I…” he can’t meet Hinata’s eyes. “I… sort of.” 

"What do you mean, sort of?" Kageyama bites his lip. Oh fuck it. He takes a breath.

"I read your diary."

Hinata wails. "It's not a diary!" and he feels his stomach twist in knots. _Oh no, Kageyama knows. Oh no, oh no. He hates me, he hates me, he hates me!_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he scrambles back up to his feet.  “I promise I’ll leave you alone!” he tries to make a dash back for the gym, but Kageyama’s arm tightly gripping his leg stops him. He gulps and turns around, looking startled. Kageyama stands up, his legs feeling like jell-o, despite all the muscle he’s built up. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. _Hinata feels the same, hinata feels the same_ , he tells himself over and over.

“Idiot. Tch, I like you, too.” He says quietly, crossing his arms in an attempt to look tougher. Kageyama watches Hinata relax out of the corner of his eye and he meets his gaze.

Hinata has a dumb-struck look on his face. Kageyama snorts.

“You look so dumb. Wipe that look off your face.” Hinata’s brows furrow.

“Make me.” The words reverberate in Kageyama’s thoughts, and he knows exactly what to do next.

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s shoulder and pulls him in for a quick kiss. Hinata’s startled at first, but he smiles shyly and stands on his tiptoes to meet Kageyama for another sweet peck on the lips. Their movements are timid and inexperienced but the sentiment behind them is pure and honest.

And that day, balls were set, spiked, received and served. Tanaka and Nishinoya acted like a comedy duo, Yamaguchi continued to agree with everything Tsukishima said and Asahi retained his position as “Resident Badass Sweetheart”. Nothing much had changed, but Sugawara noticed that their little strongest decoy didn't seem so troubled anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shitty and pretty ooc but i love this pairing a lot.  
> i don't know if this has already been done but i had a go.  
> i don't know anything about volleyball, either, so feel free to correct me.  
> this is my first haikyuu fic sooo


End file.
